Baby Maybe
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Chapter 4 : Series terakhir nih. Saat Sasuke mulai serius menjalani hubungan, tiba-tiba saja Dobe, sang pacar, memutuskan hubungan mereka. Hati Sasuke benar-benar hancur, tidak segan-segannya dia menangis. Demi Jashin! Seorang Uchiha menangis di tempat umum !
1. Baby Maybe I'm Gay

[Chaptered]  
Title : Baby Maybe... ~I'm Gay  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Comedy.  
BGM : W~Inds - Baby Maybe

* * *

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, mau panggil Sasu atau Suke, It's OK ! Tapi biasanya aku terkenal dengan panggil Sasuke. Aku mahasiswa semester 3, jurusan arsitek. Meskipun setelah lulus nanti, belum tentu aku bisa menjadi arsitek terkenal seperti Itachi-nii, kakakku. Dan sepertinya sangat tidak penting jika harus membahas masa depanku di masa kini.

" Aduh~ Lapar sekali~ ", keluh Kiba sambil mencium aroma arang dari pemanggangan.  
" Mendengarmu berkata lapar, aku jadi ikut lapar ", sambung Shikamaru yang sibuk mengurus pemanggangan untuk BBQ nanti.  
" Apa kalian ingin makan beberapa snack untuk mengganjal perut kalian yang kosong ? ", tawarku sambil mengguncang-guncang sebungkus snack.  
" Kami tidak ingin snack, kami ingin secepatnya makan BBQ~ ", tolak Kiba yang tidak ingin menjauh dari pemanggangan.  
" Ya, sudah kalau begitu ", kataku sambil mulai membuka bungkus snack dan memakannya.  
" Bagi ! ", kata Suigetsu ikut menyomot snack.

Ya, aku memang lapar saat ini. Karena sepulang dari kuliah sore tadi, aku belum makan apa-apa, sama dengan mereka. Kami sibuk menyiapkan pesta BBQ di rumahku yang akan diadakan kurang dari setengah jam lagi, tepat pukul 07.30pm.

Sementara Kiba dan Shikamaru tengah menyiapkan pemanggangan di luar, Aku dan Suigetsu duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dan kami saling berbagi snack. Sai sibuk dengan ponselnya tengah berdiri di antara luar dan dalam rumah, Neji si sibuk menata meja makan, dan Gaara sibuk meracik minuman. Kami mepercayakan dokorasi dan minuman pada mereka berdua. Yah, semoga saja mereka tidak mengacaukannya.

" Mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ke sini ", kata Sai menghampiri kami sambil menyunjukkan layar ponselnya yang berisi SMS pada kami secara bergilir.

Kiba dan Shikamaru menghampiri Sai dan mengangguk setelah membaca isi SMS tersebut, begitu pula dengan Suigetsu, sedangkan aku, belum sempat membacanya, layar ponselnya sudah menggelap. Huf~ Nasib~

" Ayo, ayo ! ", ajak Shikamaru masuk ke rumah sambil bertepuk tangan mengambil ancang-ancang layaknya seorang kapten.  
" Ambil posisi masing-masing ! ", sambung Kiba sambil menyingkirkan tas-tas yang ada di meja maupun di sofa dan membuangnya ke lantai.

Suigetsu dengan rajinnya menendang tas-tas yang berserakan di lantai ke bawah sofa. Beruntung tasku masih bergelantungan di pinggir sofa.  
" Ini ketinggalan ", kata Sai sambil mengambil tasku dan melemparnya ke bawah sofa.  
" Sankyu, Sai ", kata Suigetsu.  
" No problem ", jawab Sai.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan sambil mengernyitkan keningku.

" Perfecto ! ", seru Neji setelah menyelesaikan tugas menatanya.  
" Deliciousso ! ", sambung Gaara yang juga telah menyelesaikan racikannya.

Melihat semuanya sudah ambil posisi, aku dan Suigetsu pergi ke dapur untuk mencuci tangan, sekaligus mengambil kue tart. Ya, tidak hanya sekedar pesta BBQ belaka, tapi hari ini juga adalah hari ulang tahun Naruto, si Dobe, teman semampus *baca : sekampus* kami. Awalnya kami berencana akan merayakannya di sebuah cafe, tetapi Deidara malah mengusulkan untuk merayakannya di rumahku. Dan akupun tidak menolaknya. Lagi pula rumahku juga tidak ada siapa-siapa. Itachi-nii selalu sibuk ini itu. Dan orang tuaku juga tidak tinggal di sini. Aku dan Itachi-nii hanya tinggal berdua di sini.

Setelah menancapkan lilin di atas kue tart, aku segera membawa kue tart tersebut dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Kiba, Shikamaru, Neji, dan Gaara bersembunyi di belakang sofa. Sedangkan aku, Suigetsu dan Sai bersembunyi di bawah meja makan. Kemudian lampupun di matikan. Rumahku menjadi gelap gulita. Tak lama kemudian terdengar bunyi bell.

" Itu pasti mereka ", bisik Kiba yang terdengar olehku.  
" Ssssttttt~~~ ", mungkin itu suara Shikamaru yang memperingatkan Kiba agar mengecilkan volume bicaranya.

_Ting Tong..._  
Terdengar suara bell lagi.

" Mengapa mereka tidak masuk ? ", bisik Suigetsu padaku.  
" Mungkin mereka sedang memberi aba-aba kepada kita untuk bersiap-siap ", jawabku.

_Ting Tong..._  
Terdengar suara bell lagi.  
Tak lama kemudian, ponselku bergetar di saku celanaku.

Ada SMS dari Deidara.  
" Bagaimana bisa masuk, jika pintunya dikunci ", kataku sambil membaca dengan lantang isi SMS tersebut.  
" Geblek ! ", sorak Kiba dan Shikamaru kompak.  
" Ssssttttt~~~ ", rupanya itu suara Neji.  
" Lagi pula, mengapa Sasuke harus ikut bersembunyi ? Bukankah ini rumah Sasuke ? ", jelas Gaara.

Benar juga ya. Dalam skenario, aku kan yang mengundang mereka ke rumahku dengan alasan untuk belajar bersama. Dasar geblek !

Dengan segera aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, dan berjalan dengan mengandalkan lampu layar dari ponsel di tengah kegelapan. Hingga sampailah aku di depan pintu.

" Hao Jiu Bu Jian ! ", kata Sasori.  
" Hai ! ", kataku, aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang dikatan Sasori barusan.  
" Mengapa begitu gelap ? ", tanya Dobe.  
" Gerakan pencegahan Global Warming ", jawabku asal.  
" Ayo, cepat-cepat ! Aku sudah lapar ! ", kata Deidara bersemangat dan masuk ke rumah mendahului kami.  
" Lapar ? ", pikir Dobe merasa aneh dengan ucapan Deidara.  
" Maksudnya lapar untuk belajar ", ralat Sasori.  
" Ayo, cepat masuk ", ajakku.

Setelah mereka masuk, aku segera mengunci pintu.  
" Gelap~ ", kata Dobe sambil memengang tangan kiriku.  
" Dimana mereka ? ", tanya Sasori.  
" Mereka di belakang sofa dan ada juga di bawah meja ", jawabku refleks atas pertanyaan Sasori.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku telah mengucapkan hal yang seharusnya masih dirahasiakan !

Semoga saja Dobe tidak menyadarinya. Dan ternyata Dobe memang dobe.

Aku terus membimbing Dobe menuju teras belakang. Aku tidak merasakan keberadaan Sasori lagi, mungkin dia sudah pergi mendahului kami.  
" Naru benar-benar takut~ ", rengek Dobe sambil mempererat pegangannya.  
" Jangan takut, masih ada aku ", kataku dengan refleks memelukknya.

A, apa ! Aku memeluknya !  
Ingin sekali aku menjauhkan diriku dari Dobe, tapi jika aku tiba-tiba menghilang, Dobe akan...  
Lho, bukannya sejak awal kami berencana ingin mengerjai Dobe hingga dia menangis ?

" Sorry Dobe~ ", bisiku sambil sambil melepaskan pelukanku dan menghilang darinya.  
" Sasuke... ", panggil Dobe dengan nada bergetar.

Dobe terus memanggil Deidara, Sasori dan juga namaku secara bergantian. Kurasa dia sama sekali tidak bergerak dari tempatnya.

" Kalian jahat, tinggalkan Naru di tempat seram seperti ini... Hiks... Hiks.. ", kata Dobe mulai menangis.

Seram ? Memangnya rumahku ini seram ya ?

" Sepertinya Naru menangis ", bisik Sai.  
" Apa saatnya kita untuk keluar ? ", bisik Deidara tengah menyomot buah cherry dari hiasan kue tart.  
" Sasuke...hiks..hiks.. Naru mohon, keluarlah.. hiks... hiks.. ", pinta Dobe terisak-isak.

Isakkan Dobe terasa memilukan bagiku.  
" Kurasa sudah cukup... Hiks..hiks.. ", terdengar isakkan Sasori.  
" Iya, aku rasanya ingin menangis ", kata Suigetsu menahan tangis.

_Pletak... Pletak..._  
_PRoooT... PRoooT..._  
Terdengar suara petasan mini dan juga terompet. Pertanda ancang-ancang.

" Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you... ", team Shikamaru sepertinya sudah mulai beraksi.

Dan kamipun keluar dari kolong meja sambil ikut menyanyikan lagu Happy Birthday untuk Dobe. Tampak Dobe yang tengah menagis sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan tas.  
" Happy birthday, Naru ! ", sorak kami bersamaan.  
" Sasuke~ ", Dobe dengan segera berlari memelukku.

Kemudian Neji ikut memelukku dan juga Dobe, disusul Gaara, dan lainnya *gak penting banget kalau disebutin*  
Setelah berpelukan masal, tibalah saatnya tiup lilin dan make a wish.  
" Naru, apa keinginanmu saat ini ? ", tanya Deidara yang memegang kue tart sambil asik mencungkil cream pada kue tart.  
" Naru ingin... ", jawab Dobe malu sambil melirik ke arahku, perlahan dia mendekatiku dan mulai... mencium bibirku... Bibirku !  
" Waw ! Fantastic moment ! ", teriak Kiba dan Shikamaru kompak.

Aku menjauhkan diri dari Dobe sambil menutup mulutku yang menganga kaget.  
" Bibirku tidak perawan lagi~ ", kataku termehek-mehek.  
" Naru suka Sasuke ! ", kata Dobe dengan mantapnya.

Double attack !

" Ayo, berikan jawabanmu Sasuke ! ", goda Sasori.

Aku hanya menggeleng cepat sambil terjongkok di belakang sofa.  
Gila ! Aku bukan gay, aku tidak sama seperti Deidara dan Sasori !

" Jangan malu-malu. Aku dan Sasori bisa menjalaninya. Mengapa kau tidak ? ", bujuk Deidara.  
" Tidak hanya ada pasangan SasoDei, tetapi ada juga pasangan ShikBa di sini ", sambung Kiba.  
" Ciyus !? Miapah ! ", sorakku terkejut sambil memandang ke arah Shikamaru dan Kiba yang saling bergandengan mesrah.  
" Kami telah jadian 2 bulan yang lalu ", jelas Kiba malu-malu akamaru.  
" Terima, terima, terima ! ", sorak Neji dan Gaara sambil bertepuk tangan.

Mereka semua membujukku untuk menerima cinta Dobe. Dan anehnya aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Apakah aku benar-benar gay ? Oh, Jashin !

Setelah pesta selesai, aku mengantar Dobe pulang ke apartmennya. Selama di perjalanan, kami tidak saling berbicara, kami terlalu canggung ! Ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dulu saat masih berstatus teman, Aku terus berceloteh dengannya, begitu pula dengan Dobe yang selalu menyambung saat aku berbicara dengannya. Tapi, kali ini benar-benar berbeda ! Apa karena kami sekarang adalah pasangan SasuNaru !

" Terima kasih telah mengantar Naru. Dan terima kasih juga atas pestanya. Oyasuminasai, Sasuke ! ", kata Dobe tersenyum sebelum keluar dari mobil dan masuk ke apartmen.

Aku hanya diam dan tidak menyahutnya, bahkan aku tidak mengucapkan selamat malam padanya.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku berbaring di atas sofa. Aku masih bisa merasakan kecupan Dobe di bibirku.  
" Mulai saat ini aku adalah gay. Dan Dobe adalah pacarku, OK ? ", kataku pelan sambil memeluk tasku.  
" Be a gay ! Be happy ! ", tegasku meskipun aku masih tidak yakin dengan ucapanku ini.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar, bahwa aku belum memberikan kado untuk Dobe. Dengan segera aku memacu mobil menuju apartmen Dobe. Beruntung aku sampai di sana dengan selamat sentosa.

Sesampainya di apartmen Dobe.  
" Gomen menggangumu malam-malam begini ", kataku.  
" Daijoubu ", kata Dobe sambil menyajikan secangkir teh hijau padaku.  
" Sankyu ", kataku.  
" ... ", Dobe tersenyum dan duduk berhadapan denganku  
" ... ", aku hanya bisa tersenyum juga.

Sempat tidak ada dialog di antara kami beberapa detik ini.

" Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu ", kataku sambil mengeluarkan sebuah kotak sedang dari dalam tasku.  
" Happy birthday ", kataku sambil memberikan kotak tersebut pada Dobe.  
" Sankyu ! ", tampak wajah Dobe yang begitu bahagia melebihi seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan setoples permen.  
" Belum membukanya saja, kau sudah bahagia ", kataku yang mulai terbisa tenang.  
" Naru selalu senang dengan apa yang diberikan Sasuke ", jawabnya.

Kemudian Dobe mulai membuka kotak tersebut. Wajahnya benar-benar bahagia, dalam pandanganku tampak bingkai bunga menghiasi  
wajahnya. *Pandangan Lebay*  
" Special for Naru-Dobe ", katanya sambil membaca tulisan yang tertulis di dalam topi orange pemberianku.  
" Karena kau memang dobe, jadi aku memulis seperti itu ", jelasku.

Dengan segera dia mengenakan topi orange pemberianku.  
" Apakah Naru cocok memakainya ? ", tanya Dobe padaku.

Dengan segera aku menghampirinya dan duduk di sampingnya.  
" Cocok, sangat cocok sekali ", kataku sambil membenarkan letak topi di kepala Dobe.

Kemudian aku mengecup bibirnya.

Ya, ternyata aku memang gay !

* * *

Baby Maybe... ~I'm Gay - End

* * *

Terputus ke series berikutnya...

Ripwiu pliz ^^


	2. Baby Maybe I'm Fudanshi

[Chaptered]  
Title : Baby Maybe... ~I'm Fudanshi  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Comedy.  
BGM : W~Inds - Baby Maybe

* * *

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, mau panggil Sasu atau Suke, It's OK! Tapi biasanya aku terkenal dengan panggil Sasuke. Aku mahasiswa semester 3, jurusan arsitek. Sebelumnya, kehidupanku biasa-biasa saja dan normal, mungkin bisa dibilang sedikit mendekati normal, tapi semuanya berubah menjadi tidak biasa dan benar-benar jauh dari kata normal.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, hanya 1 malam, aku berubah menjadi ehem.. gay... Sehari yang lalu, tepatnya saat Dobe menyatakan perasaannya padaku di hari ulang tahunnya, awalnya aku shock, tentu saja harus shock, bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba saja kawan sekampusku menyatakan cintanya padaku!

Yah, karena bujukan maut dari kawan-kawan, akhirnya aku menerima cintanya tanpa ba-bi-mu-ba-bi-ku lagi. Lagi pula, tidak ada ruginya menjalin hubungan dengan Dobe, dan aku juga sudah terlanjur tidak normal, gara-gara bergaul dengan kawan-kawan yang tidak normal juga. Dan pesanku, bergaullah pada yang normal, jika ingin normal juga.

"Dei~ maukah kau menemaniku ke kantin?", tanya Sasori sambil sedikit membungkuk menjulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Deidara.  
"Tentu saja, oh Sasoromeoku un!", kata Deidara dengan dramatisnya sekaligus terharu.

Deidara menyambut tangan Sasori sambil tersenyum cantik, dan Sasoripun membalasnya dengan senyuman mesumnya. Melihat moment SasoDei yang sangat dramatis, pasangan ShikBapun tidak mau kalah.

"Ayo, Kib!", kata Shikamaru meletakkan tangan kirinya di pinggang.  
"Let's go to kantin!", sambung Kiba sambil mengaitkan tangan kanannya di tangan kiri Shikamaru.

Aku hanya bisa menyeringai melihat kemesrahan mereka. Mereka sama sekali tidak malu, padahal ini masih di area kampus.  
"Apa kau mau ke kantin, Dobe?", tanyaku pada Dobe.  
"Aku akan ikut, kemanapun Sasuke pergi", jawabnya sambil tersenyum padaku.  
"Kalau begitu, ikut aku ke kantin", kataku mulai berjalan menyusul duo pasang itu.

Dobe dengan patuhnya mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku sengaja berjalan lebih cepat dari Dobe, tidak ada niat ingin melakukan hal sama seperti SasoDei dan ShikBa lakukan, tidak ada upacara bergandengan tangan menuju kantin.

"Ehem, ehem un", deheman kuat Deidara sambil melirik ke arahku.  
"Ehem!", deheman ShikBa serentak sambil melirik ke arahku.  
"Apa maksud deheman kalian itu?", tanyaku merasa risih ditambah lagi dengan tatapan mereka berempat.  
"Gandeng, mas un! Digandeng un!", ketus Deidara.  
"Kau tidak ingin kehilangan Dobe, kan?", tanya Sasori menimpali.

Ih! Norak deh kalian ini!  
"Gandeng, mas! Digandeng ukenya!", seru ShikBa kompak.

Yang benar saja? Masa aku harus menggandeng Dobe di tengah keramaian ini?

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan memandang ke arah Dobe. Dia hanya tersenyum ketika aku memandangnya.

". . ."  
"Hahaha...", tawaku tidak jelas.  
". . .", Dobe hanya memiringkan kepalanya, dia pasti heran melihat tingkah ahoku ini.  
"Mereka konyol, ya?", tanyaku cengesesan, aku tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi.

Aku sedikit canggung dan malu gara-gara aku kejadian semalam. Aku menciumnya tiba-tiba! Bayangkan itu saudara-saudari!  
"Ayo!", ajak Dobe sambil menarik tasku yang menggantung di pundak kananku.

Akhirnya kami ke kantin tanpa harus bergandengan tangan. Aku berjalan dengan canggungnya bersama Dobe yang memegang ujung tasku di sebelah kananku. Yah, begini lebih baik.

* * *

Sesampainya di kantin.  
"SasoDei! ShikBa! SasuNaru! Di sini!", teriak Sai dari meja paling pojok sambil berlambai-lambai pada kami.

Dengan segera kami berjalan menghampiri Sai. Di sana ada Suigetsu yang duduk di sebelah kiri Sai. Di hadapannya ada Gaara dan Neji.  
Aku menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah kanan Sai, dan Dobe duduk di sebelah kananku. Sedangkan SasoDei dan ShikBa duduk di meja terpisah, tapi bersebelahan dengan kami.  
"Ayo, kita rayakan hari jadinya SasuNaru!", seru Sai bersemangat.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.  
"Tidak perlu dirayakan. Aku sedang bokek", tolakku.  
"Tidak apa-apa un. Di sini ada Mister Ai dan Mister Iklan Shampoo yang akan menjadi sponsor utama moment ini un. Benar kan NejiGaa un?", tanya Deidara sambil melirik ke arah Gaara dan Neji.

Gaara hanya tersenyum.  
"Jangan sungkan, friends!", kata Neji layaknya seorang mister.  
"NejiGaa? Sejak kapan kalian menjadi couple?", tanyaku heran.  
"Kau benar-benar tidak peka, Sasuke", kata Suigetsu yang sibuk dengan PSPnya.  
"Jangan katakan kalau ada juga pasangan SuiSai di sini", kataku sambil melirik Suigetsu dan Sai.  
"Hahah.. Mana ada, mana ada pasangan itu!", bantah Sai sambil tertawa.  
"SuiSai, masih dalam tahap PDKT", ralat Suigetsu dengan PDnya.

Sai hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, aku dapat melihat wajahnya memerah.  
Jashin! Jadi selama ini aku sudah bergaul dengan kawan-kawan yang tidak normal.  
"Dan sepertinya ada couple baru lagi", kata Sasori sambil menunjuk sesuatu di belakangku.

Dengan segera aku berbalik, begitu pula dengan yang lainnya ikut memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Sasori.  
Di sana kami melihat ada Kakashi-sensei dan Iruka-sensei tengah makan besama.  
"KakaIru moment", bisik Shikamaru yang terdengar sampai ke telingaku.  
"Come on! Itu kan cuma makan siang biasa", bantahku.  
"Perhatikan kaki mereka, Sasuke", bisik Dobe.

Dan akupun memperhatikan kaki mereka.  
Mulutku menganga lebar. Ketika melihat kaki kanan Iruka-sensei tengah mengrape-rape paha Kakashi-sensei! Sedangkan Kakashi-sensei hanya senyum-senyum geli. Kurasa aku benar-benar tidak percaya dengan dunia yang telah lama ku tempati ini.

_Cepreet. Cepreet. Cepreet. Cepreet. Cepreet._  
Terdengar suara kamera.  
Dan aku langsung berbalik ke sumber suara yang berasal dari belakangku.  
"Kalian sedang apa?", tanyaku heran ketika melihat Sasori, Kiba, Gaara dan Neji memotret sesuatu dengan ponsel mereka.  
"KakaIru moment donk un!", jawab Deidara.  
"Moment seperti ini tidak boleh diabaikan tapi wajib diabadikan", sambung Gaara tersenyum pada ponselnya.

Neji hanya menyeringai memandangi ponselnya.  
"Upload ya, dan jangan lupa tag ke aku", kata Suigetsu.  
"Tag ke aku juga!", sambung Sai.  
"Bluetoot, donk Sas un!", kata Deidara mengeluarkan ponselnya.  
"Sip!", sahut Sasori.

Begitu pula dengan ShikBa yang sibuk bluetoot-bluetootan sambil berseringai mesum.  
"Apa kau mau juga, Naru un?", tanya Deidara.

Dobe tersenyum, dia mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya. Dengan segera aku mencegah niatnya itu.  
"Kau jangan terpengaruh dengan mereka", bisikku.

Dobe mengangguk pelan dan tidak jadi mengeluarkan ponselnya.  
"Gomen Deidara, Sasuke melarang Naru", kata Dobe dengan polosnya.  
"Sasuke payah un! Masa kau tidak tertarik dengan moment ini un?", cibir Deidara.  
"Tapi aku yakin, nantinya kau akan terbiasa", sambung Neji sambil menyimpan ponselnya.  
"A, B...", kata Gaara sambil mendekati diri ke Neji dengan ponsel di tangan kanannya.  
"C!", sambung Neji dan Gaara bersamaan.

_Cepreet._  
NejiGaa moment terpotret di ponsel Gaara.

Aku hanya menghela napas.  
"Sebenarnya kalian ini kenapa sih? Apakah ini sifat asli kalian? Biasanya kalian tidak seperti ini", tanyaku heran melihat sifat mereka yang berubah 180 derajat celcius.  
"Kami Fudanshi un", jawab Deidara.  
"Fudanshi? Apa itu?", tanyaku makin bingung.  
"Julukan untuk laki-laki yang menyukai percintaan sesama laki-laki", jelas Sai.  
"Gomen sudah merahasiakan hal ini darimu", sambung Sasori.  
"Gomen, Sasuke", kata ShikBa kompak.  
"Gomen juga~", sambung NejiGaa.

Sai hanya tersenyum, Suigetsu masih asyik dengan PSPnya, Dobe hanya tersenyum, apa dia juga Fudanshi?  
"Kami sengaja merahasiakan sifat asli kami un. Kami takut kau akan menjauhi kami karena hobi kami yang agak ajaib ini un. Bagiku, kehilangan satu kawan lebih menakutkan daripada kehilangan harga diri un", jelas Deidara.  
"Dan karena kau telah berpacaran dengan Naru, jadi kami bisa bebas memperlihatkan sifat asli kami", sambung Sasori.

Yang lain ikut mengangguk membenarkan perkataan SasoDei.  
"Jadi, jangan merasa risih ya dengan sifat kami yang satu ini", kata Sai menepuk pundakku.  
"Awalnya, aku merasa aneh saja melihat sifat kalian yang seperti ini. Biasanya kalian tidak seperti ini. Tapi setelah mendengarkan penjelasan kalian, aku jadi paham. Kuharap kalian tidak perlu menyembunyikan apa-apa lagi dariku, bagaimanapun anehnya kalian, aku tetap akan berteman dengan kalian. Kalian sudah aku anggap sebagai saudara tiriku sendiri. Sankyu atas perhatian kalian, aku ucapkan sankyu sekali lagi. Wassalam", ceramahku ala ustadz.

Mereka tertawa lepas sambil bertepuk tangan setelah mendengar ucapanku tadi.  
"Jadi un? Apa kau mau menjadi seorang Fudanshi un?", tanya Deidara.  
"Tidak!", tolakku.  
"Suatu saat nanti kau pasti akan mengetahui indahnya dunia Fudanshi itu", sambung Sasori berapi-api.

Mengapa setiap kali Deidara berkata, Sasori selalu saja menyambungnya? Dan yang lain hanya diam dan mengikuti? Apakah skenarionya memang seperti itu author?  
"Bagaimana dengamu, Naru un?", tanya Deidara.  
"Kalau Sasuke, tidak. Maka Naru juga tidak", jawab Dobe.  
"I Love U, Dobe", kataku sambil merangkul pundaknya.  
"Ciiiieeeee~", seru mereka sambil menatapku.

Dengan segera aku menutup mulutku yang telah berbicara tanpa berpikir dulu. Aku tidak serius mengatakan itu, Dobe! Ciyus deh!

* * *

Sore harinya. Aku dan Dobe ke toko buku. Ini tidak bisa dibilang kencan lho. Cuma sekedar membeli buku pelajaran saja, sudah itu pulang.  
Sebelum pulang aku melihat sepasang laki-laki yang kukenal. Setelah memperhatikan mereka lebih jelas, rupanya itu Shino dan Kankurou, teman sekampusku meskipun kami tidak satu kelas. Mereka masuk ke toko aksesoris sambil bergandengan tangan. Jashin! Bergandengan tangan! Tangannya bergandengan saudara-saudari!

Dengan segera aku membuntuti mereka dengan mengendap-ngendap. Kulihat Kankurou tengah menyematkan cincin di jari Shino dan Shino hanya malu-malu putri malu. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celanaku dan memotret mereka. Aku menyeringai memandangi foto-foto mereka yang telah tersimpan di ponselku.  
"KankuShino moment?", bisik seseorang dari belakangku.  
"Benar!", anggukku sambil berseringai.

Suara ini...  
"Do, Dobe!", teriakku kaget ketika melihat Dobe ada di belakangku.

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan keberadaan Dobe demi moment aneh ini!  
"Apakah Sasuke sudah mulai tertarik dengan dunia Fudanshi?", tanya Dobe sambil tersenyum.  
"Hehehehe...", aku hanya bisa tertawa kecut.

Aku terjongkok sambil menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku telah terkontaminasi oleh virus Fudanshi yang dibawa oleh kawan-kawanku!  
"Tidak apa-apa, Naru juga akan menemani Sasuke terjun ke dunia Fudanshi", hibur Dobe sambil mengelus-ngelus rambutku.

* * *

Baby Maybe... ~I'm Fudanshi - End

* * *

Lagi-lagi terputus di series berikutnya...


	3. Baby Maybe I'm Fool

[Chaptered]  
Title : Baby Maybe... ~I'm Fool  
Author : a href=" . "Gatsuaki Yuuji/a  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Comedy.  
BGM : W~Inds - Baby Maybe

* * *

Tempat karaOK.  
Sehabis pulang kuliah.

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, mau panggil Sasu atau Suke, It's OK! Tapi biasanya aku terkenal dengan panggil Sasuke. Aku mahasiswa semester 3, jurusan arsitek. Kehidupanku sebelumnya normal, meskipun aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan Itachi, anikiku. Tapi, sekarang hidupku menjadi sangat tidak normal. Aku... gay, GAY lho saudara-saudara!  
Selain itu aku juga...  
"HIDUP FUDANSHI!", sorak teman-temanku sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi gelas juice masing-masing.

Aku mengangkat gelas yang berisi juice strawberry dengan separuh nafasku. Sangat tidak keren bukan? Laki-laki setampan dan sekeren sepertiku ini minum juice strawberry. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, aku sangat suka juice strawberry. Don't jugde a book by its cover, itulah yang sering dikatakan Itachi-nii. Aku heran, di saat seperti ini aku malah ingat dengan perkataan si baka aniki itu. By the way, anyway, busway, sampai dimana tadi aku bercerita?

Oh, iya! Selain gay, aku juga fudanshi, fudanshi? Huf~ lebih tepatnya fudanshinting. Mengapa virus ini begitu cepat sekali menginfeksiku? Padahal aku baru mengetahui virus ini sehari yang lalu.

Huf~ aku terlalu mudah terbawa suasana yang ditimbulkan oleh kawan-kawanku. Huf~ kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, hari ini aku banyak mengeluh ya? Padahal aku kan bukan tipe pengeluh. Huf~ terima saja deh kondisi ini. Bubur tidak bisa menjadi nasi.

"Bagaimana Sasuke un? Apa kau setuju un?", tanya Deidara tiba-tiba.

SasoDei, NejiGaa, ShikBa, SuiSai, dan Dobe memusatkan perhatiannya padaku.  
"Setuju apanya?", tanyaku balik sambil mengernyitkan dahiku.

Gara-gara terlalu asyik dengan duniaku, aku sampai lupa dengan keberadaan teman-temanku.  
"Kencan masal un", jawab Deidara.  
"Kencan masal?", tanyaku masih bingung.  
"Naru, tolong kau jelaskan pada sememu itu un!", ketus Deidara sambil memasang wajah jutek khasnya.

Seme? Istilah apa lagi itu?  
"Sasuke tahu apa itu kencan?", tanya Dobe.  
"Tahu", jawabku sambil mengangguk.  
"Kalau masal?", tanya Dobe lagi.  
"Masal itu kan beramai-ramai", jawabku.  
"Betul. Jadi kencan masal itu apa Sasuke?", tanya Dobe.  
"Kencan beramai-ramai", jawabku.  
"Nah, sudah tahu kan Sasuke?", tanya Dobe sambil tersenyum padaku.  
". . .", aku hanya mengangguk.

Sebenarnya bukan itu yang ingin aku dengar penjelasannya, Dobe~  
"Besok jam 10 pagi, kita berkumpul di halte dekat kampus un. Budayakan ontime on!", jelas Deidara dengan gaya diktatornya itu.  
"Siap Boss!", sahut semuanya kompak, kecuali aku.

Karena aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan rencana ini.

* * *

Selesai berkaraOK edan. Kamipun bubar ke rumah masing-masing, aku mengantar Dobe pulang ke rumahnya dengan mobilku.  
"Mengapa harus besok?", keluhku pelan sambil mengemudi pelan.

Aku tidak bisa mengebut dalam kondisi galau, apa lagi ada Dobe di sebelahku.  
"Sasuke tidak bisa ya?", tanya Dobe yang duduk di sebelahku.  
"Aku ada janji bermain DOTA dengan teman di dumay *dunia maya*", curhatku.  
"Kalau begitu, kita batalkan saja kencannya", saran Dobe.  
"Tidak bisa!", bantahku.  
"Mengapa? Bukankah Sasuke sudah ada janji?", tanya Dobe dengan polosnya.  
"Aku tidak ingin membuat Deidara marah", jawabku.  
"Deidara marah?", tanyanya lagi sambil memiringkan wajahnya yang kebingungan itu.  
"Akan sangat mengerikan jika membuat Deidara marah", jelasku.  
"Mengerikan? Seperti apa mengerikannya?", tanya Dobe lagi.  
"Entahlah. Aku juga belum pernah melihatnya marah", jelasku sambil tersenyum kecut.  
"O, begitu", kata Dobe memaklumi penjelasanku.

". . ."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan janji Sasuke dan teman di dumay?", tanya Dobe.  
"Aku akan membatalkannya", jawabku.  
"Tidak apa-apa jika dibatalkan?", tanya Dobe.

Aku mengangguk pelan.  
"Lagi pula, aku juga tidak mengenal mereka", sambungku.

Dobe hanya tersenyum dan aku membalas dengan tersenyum juga.

* * *

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung menuju kamarku dan merebahkan diri di atas ranjang.  
"Besok adalah kencan pertamaku dengan Dobe", gumanku sambil memeluk guling dan dalam hitungan menit, akupun tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian aku terbangun. Aku melirik jam wakerku, pukul 09.22pm.  
"Oh, Jashin! Aku tertidur!", teriakku setengat kaget.

Aku bangkit dari tidurku, bergegas untuk mandi. Setelah mandi aku bengong duduk di pinggir ranjang.  
"Mau lakukan apa lagi ya?", pikirku merasa kurang kerjaan.  
"Sebaiknya aku makan", usulku.

Dengan segera aku mengambil kunci mobil dan melaju di jalan. Rasanya tidak enak makan malam sendirian, ada baiknya aku mengajak Dobe.

* * *

Setelah sampai di apartmen Dobe, aku menghubungi ponselnya, tapi tidak diangkat. Mungkin dia sudah tidur. Dan akhirnya, aku pulang ke rumahku. Meskipun tidak makan makanan, setidaknya aku bisa makan angin malam.

Karena kondisi tubuh tidak memungkinkan untuk tidur, maka aku memutuskan untuk bermain DOTA. Tidak bisa dibilang bermain sih, hanya sekedar login dan mengirim pesan karena tidak bisa mengikuti permainan besok. Setelah itu aku langsung sing out dari DOTA. Sambil temenung di depan laptop, aku bermonolog.  
"Besok adalah kencan pertamaku", kataku pelan.  
"Apa yang harus aku lakukan besok, ya?", tanyaku pada diriku sendiri.  
"Mmmm~ Pergi membeli bunga dan sekotak coklat", jawabku sendiri.  
"No, no, no. Dobe kan laki-laki", bantahku.  
"Lalu apa, ya?", tanyaku.  
"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan saja pada Dobe", solusiku sendiri.  
"Benar juga!", aku menyetujui solusiku ini.

Dengan segera aku mengambil ponselku di ranjang dan menekan tombol 2 dari ponselku. Ya, speed dial nomor 2 di ponselku adalah Dobe. Nomornya telah lama aku set sebagai speed dial, jauh sebelum aku berpacaran dengannya. Mengapa begitu? Karena aku merasa dia selalu siap ketika aku membutuhkannya dan begitu sebaliknya. Tapi Dobe sama sekali tidak pernah meminta apapun padaku.

_Tuuuut... Tuuuuy.. Tuuuut..._  
Tidak diangkat Dobe, mungkin dia sudah tidur. Lalu aku mematikan ponselku. Aku berbaring di ranjang, memejamkan kedua mataku. Berharap aku dapat tidur kembali.

Tapi...  
1 jam kemudian...  
2 jam telah berlalu...

"... mati 1 tinggal 388. Tek kotek kotek, ayam Dobe turun 388, mati 1 tinggal 387. Tek kotek kotek, ayam Dobe turun 387, mati 1 tinggal 386. Tek ko...", aku menghentikan nyanyianku ketika mendengar seseorang mengetok pintu kamarku.

Aku langsung bangkit dari tidurku, dan berjalan untuk membukakan pintu.  
"Belum tidur?", tanya seseorang pria berambut panjang berantakan dengan wajah putih tanpa alis.  
"Hantu?", tanyaku pada sosok itu.

Kalaupun itu hantu, tapi reaksiku itu biasa saja. Mengapa harus takut ataupun berteriak?

_Plaaaak!_  
Sosok itu memukul kepalaku dengan kuat.  
"Kau tidak mengenali anikimu sendiri!", marah sosok itu.  
"O, kau rupanya", kataku sambil mengelus-ngelus kepalaku.  
"Mengapa belum tidur?", tanya aniki sambil memijat-mijat pelan masker anti kriputnya.  
"Tidak bisa tidur", jawabku sambil menghela napas berat.  
"Ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?", tanya aniki.  
"Aku sedang memikirkan dia", jawabku tanpa berpikir.  
"Dia? Siapa?", tanya aniki mulai antusias.

Dengan segera aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Mengapa aku sampai keceplosan begini?  
"Bu, bukan siapa-siapa!", ralatku cepat.  
"Dare?", tanya aniki sambil menatapku tajam.  
"Bukan siapa-siapa kok", jawabku sambil mundur beberapa langkah darinya.  
"Dare? Dare? Dare?", tanya aniki lagi sambil mendekatiku, dia seperti singa betina siap menerkam singa jantan.

Aku menggeleng kuat. Tapi aniki tetap menatapku tajam, dia tidak akan berhenti menatapku sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"Teman", jawabku.  
"Hanya teman?", tanyanya tidak yakin.  
"I, iya. Hanya teman", jawabku sambil terduduk di kursi dekat meja belajar.  
"Benarkah hanya te-man?", tanya aniki mempertegas kata 'teman' pada pertanyaannya itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum kecut.  
"Bu, bukan sekedar teman biasa", jelasku.  
"Pacarmu?", tanya aniki.  
"Begitulah", jawabku.

Kurasa aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan hubunganku ini dari aniki. Karena cepat atau lambat, aniki pasti akan mengetahuinya.  
"Siapa? Dan sejak kapan?", tanya aniki sangat antusias.  
"Aku dan dia berpacaran beberapa hari yang lalu", jawabku.  
"Siapa dia? Apa aku mengenalinya?", tanya aniki terlihat senang.  
"Di, dia...", kataku sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.  
"Siapa?", tanya aniki sambil memandangiku.  
"Dobe~", jawabku pelan.  
"O, Dobe. Teman sekampusmu itu.", kata aniki tersenyum lega.  
". . .", akupun ikut tersenyum lega.  
". . .", aniki masih tersenyum dengan lebarnya.  
". . .", aku menatap aniki dengan pandangan horror.  
". . .", aniki membatu beberapa detik.  
"APA KAU BILANG?!", teriak aniki setelah menyadari jawabanku.  
"Dobe", aku mengulang jawabanku tadi.  
". . .", aniki hanya bengong.  
"Aku dan Dobe berpacaran", jelasku.

Tiba-tiba saja keberanian untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada aniki muncul. Inilah yang terbaik, daripada tidak berkata apa-apa. Kuharap aniki memaklumi otoutonya yang lucu, imut, menggemaskan, dan menyimpang ini. Aku yakin dia akan memitingku dan mengusirku saat ini juga.  
"KAU INI!", geram aniki sambil memiting leherku.  
"A, ampun aniki!", teriakku sambil memegang erat lengan kanan aniki yang melingkar di leherku.  
"AKU TIDAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!", geram aniki sambil memperkuat pitingannya.  
"Ini adalah perasaanku yang sebenarnya, aniki!", teriakku membela diri.  
"Perasaan?", tanya aniki sedikit melonggarkan pitingnnya.  
"Dia menyukaiku, dan akupun mulai menyukainya. Apakah ini salah?", protesku.

Aniki melepaskan pitingannya.

". . ."  
"Benarkah itu? Kau menyukainya?", tanya aniki pelan sambil menunduk.  
"Iya, aku menyukainya", jawabku.  
". . .", aniki hanya diam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Dan aku yakin dia akan melayangkan tinjunya ke wajahku.

Aku segera turun dari kursi dan berlutut di hadapannya sebelum aniki melayangkan bogem mentah padaku.  
"Mohon restui hubungan kami", pintaku sambil membungkukkan badanku.

Baka! Mengapa aku malah berlutut dan meminta restu pada baka aniki?

". . ."

Tidak ada respon dari aniki, dia pasti sangat marah besar dan bisa dipastikan aku akan diusir. Tapi tidak ada yang perlu aku takutkan.  
"Gomen", kataku masih terus membungkuk.

"Gomen~", kataku terputus ketika aniki tiba-tiba memelukku.  
"My Lovely, Suke-chan~ I love you full~", bisik aniki.  
"Apa maksudmu, aniki?", tanyaku heran.  
"Kau benar-benar gentle, otouto! Aniki sangat bangga padamu! Kyaaaa!", teriak aniki sambil memelukku dengan sangat erat.  
"Ma, maksud aniki?", tanyaku masih heran dengan tinggah aniki ini.

Aniki berhenti memelukku, kini dia mencengkram pundakku.  
"Aniki senang kau berpacaran dengan Naru. Naru itu anak yang manis, pintar, ramah dan juga baik. Tipe menantu idaman keluarga Uchiha, Kyaaaa!", jelas aniki berapi-api.  
"Tipe menantu idaman?", tanyaku mulai curiga.  
"Kyaaaa! Aniki sangat senang! Saking senangnya sampai ingin memitinggmu hidup-hidup!", geram aniki sambil memiting leherku lagi.  
"Ja, Jangan bilang kalau aniki itu FUDANSHI!", teriakku horror.  
"Kalau aku Fudanshi, masalah buatmu, otouto?"  
"Tentu saja masalah! Ini berarti bertambah satu lagi teman anehku!", teriakku.  
"Fudanshi itu tidak aneh! Kau saja yang berpikiran parno seperti itu!", bantah aniki.

Huf~ Sebenarnya yang berpikiran parno itu dia atau aku sih?  
"Jadi, kau menyetujui hubungan kami?", tanyaku.  
"Sangat, sangat, sangat setuju sekaleeee", jawab aniki yakin 1000%.  
"Kalau begitu, bantu aku menjelaskannya pada Otou-san dan Kaa-san", pintaku.  
"Itu masalahmu, mengapa aku harus ikut campur?", tolak aniki.

Kuso! Ini pertama kalinya aku ditolak! Biasanya aku tidak pernah ditolak oleh siapapun! Termasuk oleh si baka aniki!  
"Ya, sudah! Backstreet memang lebih baik~", kataku pasrah.  
"Kau harus menjelaskannya pada Otou-san dan Kaa-san!",  
"Kau mau aku ditempeleng bolak-balik oleh Otou-san! Kau senang melihat Kaa-san meraung-raung sambil berkata 'Fugaku, jangan usir Sasuke~' begitu?", kataku sarkastis.

_Plaaaak_  
Aniki malah memukul kepala.  
"Asal kau tahu, Otou-san itu Fudanshi!", seru aniki.  
"Hah!"

Oh, Jashin! Aku benar-benar shock setengah mampus!

"Dan Kaa-san itu Fujoshi!", sambung aniki dengan bangga.  
"FUJOSHI?! APA LAGI ITU!", teriakku sejadi-jadinya.

* * *

Baby Maybe... ~I'm Fool - End

* * *

Mungkin akan berakhir di series berikutnya...


	4. Baby Maybe It's Not Maybe

[Chaptered]  
Title : Baby Maybe... ~It's Not Maybe  
By : Gatsuaki Yuuji  
Main Cast : Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto  
Disclaimer : All Chara punya Papi Kishi. FYI, Papi Kishi itu Papiku.  
Genre : Shonen Ai, Comedy.  
BGM : W~Inds - Baby Maybe

* * *

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, mau panggil Sasu atau Suke, It's OK! Tapi biasanya aku terkenal dengan panggil Sasuke. Aku mahasiswa semester 3, jurusan arsitek. Kurasa aku tidak perlu menceritakan panjang lebar lagi kehidupanku yang lalu. Jika kalian ingin tahu, silakan saja baca di series yang lalu, karena waktuku untuk bercuap-cuap hanya singkat. Dan ini adalah series terakhir, jadi aku harus memanfaatkannya sehemat mungkin. Berhubung ini series yang terakhir, maka aku harus menunjukkan rasa cintaku pada Dobe, mengingat sikapku yang biasa-biasa saja di series yang lalu.

"Nah sudah tahu kan apa itu seme dan uke?", tanya aniki sambil menepuk pundakku.

Aku mengangguk pelan.  
"Seme penyerang, uke diserang", pikirku mengingat kembali penjelasan aniki.  
"Waktu itu, Dobe tiba-tiba menyiumku. Aku diserang oleh Dobe. Berarti aku uke donk. Benarkan aniki?", tanyaku setelah menganalisa kasusku.  
"A, apa? Naru menciummu?", tanya aniki kaget.  
"Yes, bro!", jawabku dengan yakin.  
"Waduuuuh! Sayang sekaleeee! Seandainya aku ada di saat Naru sedang menciummu, mungkin aku akan...", kata aniki frustasi sambil menjambak-jambak rambutnya.  
"Aku uke kan, aniki?", tanyaku menyela perkataan aniki, sekaligus menghentikan sikap lebaynya itu.  
"Uke kepalamu peyang! Jelas-jelas kau itu SEME! SEME!", tegas aniki sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk kanannya ke hidungku.  
"Seme apanya? Jelas-jelas aku diserang", bantahku sambil menjauhkan telunjuknya dari wajahku.  
"Kau ini seme, umurmu lebih tua darinya dan kau juga lebih tinggi darinya!", ngotot aniki.  
"Wew! Mengapa tidak bilang dari tadi, kalau seme itu harus lebih tua dan lebih tinggi dari uke. Kalau seperti itu, jelas saja aku seme", cibirku.  
"Nice seme! Dilihat dari manapun, kau itu seme! Jangan mau di-uke-kan", pesan aniki sambil memijit-mijit pundakku.  
"Apa yang harus dilakukan seme?", tanyaku.  
"Tentu saja menyerang, menservice, memblow... Eh, yang itu jangan dulu dink. Hahaha.. Yang jelas kau harus menyerang", jelas aniki sambil tertawa tidak jelas.

Menyerang? Berarti aku harus menciumnya duluan, sebelum Dobe menciumku.  
Menservice? Berarti aku harus mengajaknya bermain badminton.  
Memblow? Berarti aku harus mengajaknya ke salon.  
Apakah seperti itu yang harus dilakukan seorang seme kepada ukenya?

"Nah, seperti apa caramu?", tanya aniki masih terus memijit pundakku.  
"Kurasa aku harus menyerangnya terlebih dahulu", jawabku.  
"Menyerang, seperti apa?", tanya aniki berhenti memijit.  
"Menciumnya, mungkin", jawabku.  
"Kalau kau ingin menciumnya, jangan lupa panggil aku, ya!", kata aniki bersemangat.  
"Untuk apa aku harus memanggilmu? Bukannya nanti kau malah akan mengganggu?", tolakku.  
"ADIK DURHAKA! BERANI-BERANINYA KAU BERYAOI RIA TANPA ANIKIMU INI!", geram aniki sambil memiting leherku.  
"Su, sudah, i, ini sudah hampir pukul 3 pagi!", teriakku sambil menunjuk-nujuk jam dinding kamarku.  
"Ow, kau benar", kata aniki sambil melepas pitingannya.

". . ."

Sejenak tidak ada dialog diantara kami. Dalam hati, aku terus berkomat-kamit supaya baka aniki cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku benar-benar mengantuk saat ini.  
"Jadi, kapan kau akan mulai menyerang?", tanya aniki berseringai.  
"Besok, eh tidak! Nanti!", jawabku sambil berbaring dan menarik selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhku.  
"Nanti?", tanya aniki.  
"Benarkah itu? Kapan? Jam berapa? Dimana?", tanya aniki lagi sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi wajahku.  
"Nanti jam 10 kami ada kencan masal", jawabku sambil memejamkan mata.  
"Kencan masal? Sama SasoDei? Sama ShikBa? Ada NejiGaa, SuiSai ya?", tanya aniki sangat agresif, sesekali dia mengigit selimutku sambil tertawa cekikikan.  
"Hah?", aku bangkit dari tidurku.

Aku melongo mendengar perkataan aniki barusan.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu couple-couple itu?", tanyaku terheran-heran.  
"Kikikikik... Insting Fudanshi", jawab aniki sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya di atas kepalanya, mengisyaratkan ada antena dikepalanya.  
"Huf~", aku menepuk pelan keningku, kemudian aku kembali berbaring.  
"Jadi, besok apa yang akan kau lakukan?", tanya aniki yang masih tidak mau beranjak pergi.  
"Tidak tahu", jawabku malas.  
"Jangan malas begitu! Ayo, gunakan imajinasimu, otouto!", seru aniki sambil memaksaku untuk bangkit.

"Ayo, mulai berimajinasi!", ajak aniki.

Aku menghela nafas berat. Aku memejamkan kedua mataku. Dan akupun mulai berimajinasi.  
"Sebelum pergi berkencan, aku akan membuatkan bekal untuknya. Saat kami sedang menikmati bekal, ada sebutir nasi menempel di bibir Dobe. Lalu aku menyingkirkan nasi itu dengan bibirku. Dan kami saling berciuman", dan itulah imajinasi paling nista yang pernah aku pikirkan.  
"Kyaaaa! Otakmu memang laknat, otouto!", puji aniki sambil menepuk pundakku dengan kuat.

Aku hanya menyeringai. Masa otak adik sendiri dibilang laknat? Huf~  
"Masalahnya...", kataku sedikit ragu.  
"Masalahnya apa?", tanya aniki heran.  
"Aku kan tidak bisa memasak", jawabku.  
"Tenang saja! Aniki akan membantumu memasak!", tegas aniki dengan yakin.  
"Memangnya kau bisa memasak?", tanyaku ragu, karena aku jarang, bukan, tidak pernah menyicipi masakan aniki.  
"Jangan pernah meremehkan anikimu ini, ya!", tegas aniki sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sekilas dalam imajinasiku muncul api dan asap dari tubuh aniki.

Kurasa anikiku kali ini benar-benar konslet.  
"Nah, kalau begitu, bangunkan aku jam 7. Aku akan membantu aniki membelikan bahan-bahan", kataku sambil setengah menguap.  
"OK!", sahut aniki meninggalkan kamarku sambil berputar dan melompat ala balerina.

Huf~ baka aniki yang aneh. Tapi bagaimanapun juga, dia itu tetap anikiku. Dan aku sangat menyayanginya.

* * *

Keesokan paginya.

Aku terbangun karena sinar matahari yang sangat menyilaukan mata.  
Aku mengucek kedua mataku, aku melirik jam dinding.  
"Jam 9 lewat~ Hoam~", gumanku sambil menguap keras.

Jashin! Jam 9 lewat!  
Dengan segera aku turun dari ranjang dan berlari menuju kamar aniki.

_Tooook... Tooook... Tooook..._  
Aku menggedor kamar aniki dengan kuat.

"Berisik!", teriak aniki dari dalam.

_Bruuuuk..._  
Terdengar sesuatu menghantam pintu kamar.  
"HOI! JANGAN BERISIK! INI MASIH PAGI TAHU!", marah aniki.  
"BAKA ANIKI! BAGAIMANA DENGAN BEKALNYA!", balasku berteriak.  
"Gomen, Suke! Lain kali saja, ya! Aku ngantuk!", teriak aniki.  
"ARGH!", geramku sambil menendang pintu kamar.

Dengan kesal aku meninggalkan kamar aniki, dan kembali ke kamarku.  
Aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjangku.

Huf~ Sudah jam 9 lewat, mana bisa membuat bekal lagi? Huf~ imajinasi nistaku batal. Huf~ sebaiknya aku mandi dan bergegas ke kampus, daripada aku diamuk Deidara.

* * *

Aku ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki, karena akan sangat beresiko jika aku mengemudi dalam keadaan mengantuk. Sesampainya aku di halte dekat kampus, tempat yang dijanjikan. Kulihat ada NejiGaa, SuiSai, ShikBa, dan juga Dobe.  
"Pagi, Sasuke!", sapa Dobe sambil menampilkan senyum mentarinya.  
"Pagi!", sahutku tidak bisa tersenyum lebar, karena aku masih sedikit mengantuk dan capek.  
"Kau tidak ingin memberi morning kiss pada Naru?", bisik Kiba.  
"Tidak, terima kasih!", tolakku.

Yang benar saja, masa aku harus bermorning kiss di tempat umum? Lagi pula ini sudah tidak bisa disebut morning kiss lagi. Aku melirik jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangan tangan kiriku.  
"Well, jam 10 lewat 2 menit", kataku.  
"Mana SasoDei?", tanyaku ketika tidak melihat sosok SasoDei.  
"Belum datang mungkin", jawab Suigetsu.  
"Deidara menyuruh kita untuk ontime. Tapi dia sendiri tidak ontime", cibir Kiba.  
"Kau terlihat manis jika sedang mencibir seperti itu", puji Shikamaru sambil menyubit pipi Kiba.

Kiba hanya tersipu malu setelah digombali Shikamaru. Berarti Shikamaru itu Seme, karena dia meyerang Kiba dengan gombalannya.

Kurang lebih 30 menit kemudian, barulah sosok SasoDei muncul. Kulihat Deidara sedikit aneh, cara berjalannya sedikit pincang.  
"Kakimu kenapa?", tanyaku.  
"Habis diservice", bisik Deidara sambil tersenyum genit.

Diservice? Huf~ mereka sempat-sempatnya bermain badminton! Sedangkan kami disuruh menunggu di sini.  
Ngomong-ngomong soal diservice, berarti posisi Deidara itu Uke. Iya, kan?

"By the way, anyway, busway, kita mau kemana?", tanyaku.  
"Konoha Park!", jawab SasoDei, ShikBa, NejiGaa, SuiSai serempak, sedangkan Dobe hanya tersenyum.  
"Sepertinya kalian sudah merencanakan sebelumnya", kataku.  
"Sudah kuduga, kau tidak menyimak rapat kemarin", cibir Deidara.  
"OK, ayo kita berangkat! Time is Money!", ajak Sasori.

ShikBa dan SuiSai masuk ke mobil sport milik Shikamaru. Sedangkan NejiGaa dan SasoDei masuk ke mobil sedan milik Neji. Lalu aku dan Dobe?  
"Kami naik taxi saja", kataku.  
"Ne~ Sampai jumpa di Konoha Park ya!", seru Deidara tanpa berkomentar apa-apa.

Merekapun pergi.  
"Ayo, Dobe!", ajakku.  
"OK!", sahut Dobe sambil berjalan di belakangku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menghadap Dobe. Aku tersenyum padanya sebelum kuraih tangan kirinya.  
"Begini lebih baik", kataku sambil menggenggam erat tangannya.  
"Ini jauh lebih baik", sambung Dobe tidak lupa dengan senyuman khasnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, taxipun datang. Kami langsung melesat ke Konoha Park.  
"Hoam~", nguapku pelan.  
"Sasuke mengantuk?", tanya Dobe.  
"Yes~", jawabku.  
"Izinkan Naru untuk menawarkan bahu Naru pada Sasuke", kata Dobe sambil menepuk bahunya.  
"Sankyuu~", kataku pelan sambil meletakkan kepalaku di bahunya.  
"Apa perlu Naru menyanyikan lagu Nina bobo untuk Sasuke?", tawar Dobe.  
"Tidak, terima kasih. Karena aku bukan Nina", tolakku.  
"Lalu? Apa yang bisa Naru lakukan?", tanya Dobe.  
"Tetaplah berada di sisiku", jawabku sambil memejamkan kedua mataku.  
"OK~", sahut Dobe.

Meskipun aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Dobe, tapi aku bisa merasakan dia tengah tersenyum dengan wajah yang merona. Aku memang Seme! YES!

* * *

Sesampainya di Konoha Park.

Mereka senyum-senyum tidak jelas ketika melihat aku dan Dobe bergandengan tangan. Karena merasa risih, akupun melepaskan gandenganku.  
"Yah~ Mengapa di lepas?", koor mereka.  
"Kalian membuatku risih!", jawabku.  
"Ayo, digandeng lagi! Tidak mau kan kalo ukenya hilang?", kata Neji.  
"Dobe bukan anak kecil tahu!", tegasku.  
"Time is money", sela Sasori yang tidak sabaran ingin segera kencan dengan Deidara.  
"OK, kita nonton Sadako 4D!", kata Neji sambil mengeluarkan beberapa lembar tiket.  
"Itu kan film horror!", protesku.  
"Iya nih! Aku takut~", kata Sai dengan nada gimannaaa gitu.  
"Itu kan cuma film. Tidak perlu ditakutkan", bujuk Deidara.  
"Tenang saudara-saudara! Jika kalian takut, peluklah seme masing-masing", sambung Sasori.  
"Bagaimana kalau seme juga takut?", tanya Shikamaru.

Aku tahu Shikamaru itu penakut.. Apa lagi...  
"Untuk saat ini, aku rela menjadi seme bagimu", kata Kiba.  
"Ow, Kibaku~", Shikamar malu-malu rusa.

Wew! Kiba apa lagi! Dia bahkan lebih takut darimu, Shikamaru!

"Nah! Sudah deal kan?", tanya Deidara.

Kami semua mengangguk yakin. Lalu, kamipun masuk ke bioskop untuk menonton Sadako 4D. *Memangnya ada?*

* * *

Di dalam bioskop, sebelum film dimulai.

"Sepertinya menakutkan ya, Sasuke?", tanya Dobe sambil memijit-mijit jari tangannya.  
"Ini memang menakutkan lho, namanya saja film horror", jawabku.  
"Dobe benar-benar takut~", kata Dobe mulai gemetaran.  
"Tenanglah. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan takut, jangan menangis, apa lagi berteriak. Karena ada aku di sampingmu", hiburku.

Aku menggenggam kedua tangan Dobe yang dingin.

"Percayalah~", bisikku.  
"OK~", angguk Dobe kembali tenang.

Lampu mulai diredupkan, itu menandakan film akan dimulai. Aku berharap Dobe tidak berteriak ataupun menangis. Karena aku sendiripun sedikit takut. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundak kiri Dobe, supaya dia tahu aku ada di sampingnya.

* * *

Setelah film berakhir, kami makan siang bersama di rumah makan seafood.  
"SERBANG!", teriak Sasori.  
"Sumpah! Serem banget!", sambung Deidara sambil mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas yang didapatnya entah dari mana.  
"Untung ada Sui, kalau tidak ada, mungkin aku akan berteriak dan merengek-rengek minta keluar. Sankyuu, Sui~", cerita Sai.

Suigetsu hanya tersenyum sombong.  
"NejiGaa! Kalian memang hebat, tidak bersuara sama sekali", puji Kiba.

NejiGa tidak perlu dipuji seperti itu, mereka sudah kebal dengan hal-hal yang berbau mistik.  
"Tapi lebih hebat pasangan SasuNaru", kata Neji sambil melirik ke arakku dan Dobe.  
"Iya, mereka bisa tertidur pulas selama film berlangsung. Benar-benar kompak, ya", sambung Gaara.

Aku dan Dobe hanya tersenyum. Aku tidak tahu kalau Dobe juga tertidur, pantas saja Dobe terlihat tenang saat keluar dari bioskop.

* * *

Setelah perut kenyang, kami kembali berjalan-jalan. Kami mampir ke beberap stand untuk melihat-lihat cindera mata. Aku dan Dobe membeli gantungan ponsel couple berbentuk babi, mengapa babi? Karena memang bentuk itulah yang ada. Setelah berbelanja, kami mencoba berbagai macam wahana yang ada.

* * *

Sorepun telah tiba. Aku dan Dobe memisahkan diri dari rombongan, karena Dobe ingin berbicara padaku.  
Kami berdiri di dekat jembatan sambil melihat air mancur. Suasana yang lumayan sepi, akhirnya kami bisa berduaan juga. Apa sebaiknya aku menciumnya di sini saja, ya? Eh, jangan dink! Ini kan di tempat umum.

"Sasuke", panggil Dobe.  
"Ya?", sahutku sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.  
"Kita putus saja, ya?", tanya Dobe sambil tersenyum.  
"Pu, putus?", tanyaku balik.

Senyumku tiba-tiba menghilang. Aku benar-benar shock hingga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku membatu.  
"Sepertinya Sasuke tidak menganggap Naru sebagai pasangan. Naru rasa, lebih baik jika kita berteman seperti dulu saja", jelas Dobe.  
". . .", hatiku sakit, benar-benar sakit.  
"Bagaimana Sasuke?", tanya Dobe.

"Kita berteman saja, ya?", tanya Dobe sekali lagi sambil menatapku.

"Sasuke?", panggil Dobe.  
"OK. Kalau itu maumu, kita berteman saja", jawabku memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum.  
"Arigatou dan... sayonara!", kata Dobe sambil berjalan meninggalkanku.

Aku terjongkok lemas, tanpa sadar, akupun menangis. Hatiku sakit, harapanku hancur sudah. Aku menangis saudara-saudara! Seorang Uchiha menangis di tempat umum!  
"Mengapa di saat aku mulai mencintaimu, kau malah memutuskan untuk pergi dariku? Mengapa Dobe? Hiks... hiks..", tanyaku pelan sambil terisak-isak.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memelukku erat dari belakang.  
"Gomen, Sasuke~ Gomen~", bisik Dobe tiba-tiba.  
"Do, Dobe?", tanyaku heran.

Mengapa Dobe masih ada di sini? Bukankah tadi dia telah pergi?  
Dengan segera aku menghapus air mataku. Dobe memposisikan dirinya berhadapan denganku.  
"Seme tidak boleh menangis di hadapan uke", kata Dobe dengan mata memerah, dia seperti ingin menangis.  
"Ini terlalu menyakitkan, Dobe. Makanya aku menangis.. Hiks... hiks...", jelasku semakin terisak-isak.

Aku menundukkan wajahku, saat ini aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang merengek minta dibelikan ice cream.  
"Mana yang sakit? Apa Naru bisa membantu menyembuhkannya?", tanya Dobe cemas.  
"Jangan... jangan putus dariku", jawabku.  
"Apapun yang terjadi, Naru tidak akan memutuskan Sasuke", jelas Dobe.  
"Benarkah?", tanyaku sambil mendongakkan kepalaku menatap wajah Dobe.  
"Yang tadi itu, cuma bercanda", jelas Dobe mencoba tersenyum.  
"Bercanda?", tanyaku masih tidak mengerti.  
"Iya. Mereka meminta Naru untuk berakting seperti ini. Kalau Naru menolak, Deidara akan marah", jelas Dobe.

Acting?  
Jadi ini hanya acting?

"Gomenasai, Sasuke~", kata Dobe menyesal.

Aku memeluk Dobe dengan erat. Syukurlah ini hanya acting.  
"Aku menyukaimu, Dobe", bisikku.  
"Naru menyukai Sasuke, sangat~", balas Dobe.

CHuuuu~  
Akupun mengecup bibir Dobe. Kewajiban sebagai semepun berhasil aku lakukan!  
"Sekarang, katakan dimana mereka?", tanyaku setelah menciumnya.  
"Di sana", jawab Dobe sambil menunjuk ke arah kiri belakangku.

Dengan segera aku berbalik arah. Kulihat Gaara, Sai, SasoDei dan Shikamaru tengah memegang ponsel.  
"SasuNaru touching moment!", seru mereka sambil berseringai.  
"Aku benar-benar terharu. Huhuhuhu", kata Sasaori pura-pura terharu.  
"Touching sekali", sambung Sai.  
"KALIAAAAAN!", geramku sambil berlari menghampiri mereka.  
"Laaaariiii!", teriak mereka.

* * *

Baby Maybe... ~It's Not Maybe - End

* * *

Chapter terakhir update XD  
Ripiuw pliz~


End file.
